Festivial Fun
by kanpai7440
Summary: It's that time again, but Max and Fang are supposed to be focused on other things. Don't worry readers, I don't that will stop these two
1. Preview

Hey guys, I know that I haven't written in a while, but I got some inspiration. And I have a feeling that I'm going to write a pretty freaking awesome story.

Preview

I coasted on the gust of wind that blew past me; man did it feel good to fly again. Fang and I had gotten over the whole heat thing, now it wasn't so embarrassing. I signaled for the flock to land near my mom's house and we silently hit the ground with a small thud. Fang hit the ground slightly slanted and he fell on his knee. "You ok?" I asked. He looked at me funny, and quickly nodded his head.

Nudge burst through the door before I even had a chance to knock. "I smell cookies!" Nudge said. I instantly perked up and ran through the door right after her. Fang smirked but I didn't care. The smell of chocolate on dough made my taste buds start working overtime and that made my pace even faster. I got there just as my mom was taking out the hot batch. "I'll help with that," I said greedily. She smiled at me and put the cookies on a plate. I reached for it but mom slapped my hand away, "you'll burn yourself." Fang came in right after me and sat down at the small table, Gazzy followed and reached for the cookies. He took one and popped it in, two seconds later he was choking on the heat that was searing his tongue. I laughed as tears sprang down his cheeks. "You'll burn yourself," I said, and he playfully glared at me. Fang was nervously tapping the table, staring at a cloth.

I sat down next to him, and he sucked in a breath. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's that time again," he growled. Confused, I was about to ask but then it hit me. My face turned red and I looked away. "Is it going to be like last time?" I said, he looked at me, then let a smile slide across his face. That made my face burn even more. "I bought some stuff earlier today," he said, with the huge smile still on his face. Desperately I wanted to ask him what kind of stuff, but there were too many people for that. "It's going to be way better than last time," he assured me. I rolled my eyes but still grinned.

"Oh yeah guys, the neighbors have us booked up for festival activities, so we're going to be all over the place," my mom called over her shoulder. I looked at Fang with big eyes.

"Don't worry; we can do it all over the place."


	2. Chapter 1

I think some of my reviewers have given up on meL I took a sick day (faked to my mom) so that I could get as much work as poss

I think some of my reviewers have given up on me I took a sick day (faked to my mom) so that I could get as much work as possible done and not just poop out in the middle. And today was spaghetti day at my school! So please some reviews, they make me happy

Chapter 1

I walked into the kitchen quietly; it was only 6 am in the morning. My bare feet hardly made a sound as I crept to the refrigerator and opened it, a tiny squeak escaped. But to me it sounded like a cannon had gone off. Opening it a little more I felt inside for some bread and cheese. My hand knocked over a can of butter and I cringed as I waited for the bang I knew was to come, but it never did. I looked down; a larger hand had caught it just before it had hit the floor.

The large hand calmly put the can of butter back, and then it came to circle my waist. Cursing inwardly, I turned around and was met with the strong scent of perspiration. It wasn't a stink smell; it comforted me while at the same time struck a chord of fear. The memories of the first time he was like this crept into the edges of my mind.

"What's wrong?" he said. I shrugged, and I knew even that slight motion was sending shivers down his spine.

The light tank top I had on barely covered me. I knew it was horrible for him, and that made me want to laugh. Stepping in closer to him, but he took a step back and fell with a thud into the open chair.

"That's the same question I wanted to ask you," I murmured.

I slowly straddled him on the small chair, it barely being able to contain both of us. My breasts skimmed over his face and I felt him stiffen in the chair.

"Last time I had to wait for this," he said. "That's because I didn't know what it was like," I said.

I knew I wasn't as near horny as him, but I knew I would be tomorrow and the day after. Also, I didn't want him teasing me on my last day like the last time.

"We gonna fuck in the chair?" I asked. He swallowed and I knew anywhere would be fine with him.

Suddenly, the tiny kitchen was ablaze with the light that hung above us.

"Time for breakfast!" Iggy cried as he walked in, unaware of what was going on. I quickly got off of Fang, "Isn't it kind of early for that?" I grumbled.

"Why are you already in the kitchen?" he snapped.

His blue eyes went in the general direction of where he knew Fang and I were, I swallowed.

A light sheen of sweat was covering his face, and he looked hot and bothered.

My mom walked into the room, already dressed and with the newspaper.

"I thought we got up at eight?" I said to her.

She distractedly looked in my direction as she went to the counter to fix herself a cup of coffee.

"Yea, but the lady next door has a yard sale, which she is going to use to surprise her cripple daughter with an ice-skating party," she said.

I rolled my yes, because Fang and I wouldn't have any time together.

"Come on kids get dressed," mom called over her shoulder. "You only have fifteen minutes."

"Do we have to help?" Gazzy whined as he walked into the room. "She's a cripple Gazzy!" Angel said, as she came in behind him.

Nudge blindly stumbled into the room and sat in a chair, the early morning was the only time that Nudge was silent.

Fang sulkily got up to get ready and I watched as he left. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was kind of funny. I chuckled and he glared at me.

Oh crap.


	3. Life Update

Well I know that your probably very p. at me because I said that I was going to update and I never did, sorry. Some new things that have been going on with me. My mom divorced my dad so she could get remarried like 2 seconds later. The guy that she is going to marry looks like an ex-convict/rapist. He looks like he's 60 and he's supposedly 38. (and I thought men were supposed to age better) I got an iPod. Actually I bought it like 2 day after xmas. Awesome isn't it? Its purple which is rly cute. Failing my band class on purpose because my new band teacher is basically a shitface. What was really funny was when someone drew a picture f him on the whiteboard in sharpie in doggystyle position with the principal fucking him. The principal is a woman. I'm going out of the country this year, yay. America can get really boring after a while. I'm going to south America. It's not very rich and you can pick fruit from there garden and go on nature walks. I'm very excited. Really I am. I got a zebra skin for my phone. Megacute. I'm not going to try and butter it up, your probably wondering why I'm posting today of all 'days. I have this killer sore throat. My mom made parmeasan chicken and I'm super mad because I cant have any because the dairy in it will make my throat even worse. I want to go on this website called and see if its actually legit but I don't wanna get a whole bunch of spam on my moms computer. I have this huge test in math that I KNOW I'm not ready for. When my mom goes to the supermarket later on in the day I'm gonna go all secret spy and purchase some grey contacts (do you think that would look weird on a black person?) that she doesn't want me to get.

That's basically what I've been up to these past few months


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran up the narrow stairs two at a time, gingerly jumping over a plush toy that someone had left behind. I saw blonde hair just swinging into the bathroom as I just got to the top, then it was shut firmly. I smirked; Max knew that she was in trou-ble. Still smiling, I walked into my room and stripped to nothing. I peered into the hallway so that no one would accidentally see me and swiftly popped the lock on the bathroom door.

_I'm in baby, _I thought to myself.

Silently, I opened the door, and walked in on (purposely of course) on Max, and she was expecting me.

She was sitting on the sink counter with her legs wide open, a hand lightly placed to cover her vagina.

"What took you so long?" she said, and I gawked. There was a clear sticky liquid on her fingers that were covering her, she was ready already?

My skin was burning, my brain was trying to compute all the things that it was seeing, this wasn't like last time, and I didn't have to wait.

If I wasn't in heat I would have most likely fainted, but the heat was in charge now, it knew it had more important things to do.

I tried to calmly walk over to her but I knew that I was rushing.

I plucked her hand off of her so I could see all of her.

She swallowed and I looked back up at her, she was blushing slightly, looking at me also. I looked down and knew I had an erection. Who wouldn't have looking at this girl?

I wrapped my arms around her waist and carried her to my room.

Max shyly bit her lip and went an even darker shade, god she was so cute.

Putting her on the bed, I yanked the sheets off, and then got back on the bed with her.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked her. She eagerly nodded and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back and slid my hand down her back, then I circled around and came around to her breasts. Her nipples were stiff and as I lay her on her back, I sucked on them lightly.

"You're hurting aren't you, trying to take this sex thing slow again? Let it take over," Max whispered in my ear. The heat wanted to hear that, but I wasn't sure if she was just saying that for my benefit.

I looked at her and grinned wide, which made her shiver. "Open your legs wide," I said.

She snapped them open and the heat intensified, I was being torched alive.

I slowly stuck my head in and there was an explosion of color behind my eye, so warm and wet, I almost cummed in her right then. Sliding the rest in I could feel her tighten around me, but I knew she loved it. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I put her legs on my shoulder, forcing my penis to go further in.

My balls felt as if they were swollen, it's weird that your body can feel that good in just one place.


End file.
